Chew Toys 3: Buzushima's painfull tale
by Eyes of the Dragon
Summary: When Buzushima's Chemeleon form swallows Bakuryu, Uriko tries to save him in any way she could think of! R+R!


Authors Note: I Don't own Bloody Roar, PF in any way, ©2002 HUDSON SOFT/ © Eighting 2002   
  
all rights reserved. Published and Distributed by Activation  
  
Publishing, Inc. Under license. Activision is a registered trademark of  
  
Activision, Inc. And its affiliates. The ratings icon is a registered   
  
Trademark of the Interactive Digital Software Association. All other  
  
Trademarks and Trade names are properties of their respected   
  
Owners.  
  
The match began on the Aircraft carrier for Bakuryu and Buzushima, Uriko was cheering for Bakuryu from behind the metal railing. She was watching as they exchanged blows. Buzushima transformed into his chameleon and attempted to lash his tongue out at his opponent, but Bakuryu dodged each move, countering by disappearing, and reappearing behind him, delivering a few kicks in the process.  
  
However, midway into the fight, Buzushima Got a hold on him with his mouth, but instead of Throwing him around, his tongue wrapped around his body, forcing him down his throat. Before Uriko could realize it, Bakuryu was swallowed whole, by the chameleon. Uriko jumped the boundary running up to the beast.  
  
"What did you do?!, What did you do too Bakuryu?!" she yelled, angrily.  
  
"Within the hour, he will be completely digested, in my chameleon form, then when I phase out, he will be gone forever!" he laughed out, Uriko getting angry to the point were she couldn't stand it.  
  
She began repeatedly punching and kicking his stomach to the point where Buzushima was knocked out, but that didn't help Bakuryu at all. She ran over to the railing and kicked a pole from the railing and repeatedly smashed Buzushima's stomach.  
  
Yugo was wondering how Bakuryu was doing and decided to stop at the match. He traveled all the way to the docked carrier and, saw Uriko repeatedly beating him with a pole. He ran as fast as he could over into the ring, busting down the railing with his fists.  
  
"What are you doing Uriko? Where's Bakuryu?." he asked, curious of what was going on.  
  
She pointed at the chameleon laying on the ground. She dropped the pole and began jumping on his stomach over and over until she grew tired.  
  
"I don't think that's going to help" Yugo said, "Hold him up for me".  
  
Uriko grabbed his body and held it up. Yugo flexed his arm and used his most powerful punch. Uriko felt as if the punch had gone right threw the chameleon and hit her. She dropped the body and fell to knelt to the ground, favoring her stomach.  
  
"Well that didn't work" said Yugo.  
  
"What… if, he… came out the, old fashioned way?" Mentioned Uriko who was stood up, taking deep breaths.  
  
"Err… um…well, it would take too long, maybe if shake him upside down?" asked Yugo.  
  
"I know!" Uriko Yelled, running over to Buzushima's mouth.  
  
"You're not doing what I think you're doing?" Yugo asked, slightly worried about Uriko.  
  
"I can go into his mouth and get him" she replied.  
  
She lifted up his tremendous jaws and crawled inside his mouth until Yugo could not see any part of her at all.  
  
"Are you ok in there?" Said Yugo, somewhat disturbed by what was going on.  
  
"It's all gooey in here, and I think I broke something in here" Echoed Uriko.  
  
It wasn't long before the Chemeleons jaws were forced up and Bakuryu's body was forced out, followed by Uriko. They were both drenched in thick slime.  
  
"Well, umm, at least he's out, I guess" said Yugo scratching his head.  
  
"He's still alive, but what about Buzushima?" she asked, Buzushima's body phased out sending him back to his original self.  
  
Yugo grabbed his back with one hand, and threw him overboard into the water.  
  
"Well, that takes care of that!" Yugo said as they carried Bakuryu's body away.  
  
Another Authors Note: These Stories are funny tales where the characters are like chew toys. They're beaten up, thrown around, chewed up, and spat out. Just different funny scenario's I find in the game which I make funny. If you played the game you'd know what I mean. Anyway, can't wait to hear you're reviews for this one! 


End file.
